


Why?

by Goldscythe (Darial_Kuznetsova)



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Abuse, Death, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darial_Kuznetsova/pseuds/Goldscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did you do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fiction of fiction and no profit is made.

Why?

Why did you do it? I thought you had apologized and you were through with it.

Why you still hurt him in the worst way possible? Earn his trust and everyones respect when you did the impossible. Taught him to trust. Then you hurt him.

Why? What made you become the monster you involuntary were in the past? The monster that had haunted him.

He's gone now. Nothing can save him anymore. He's dead. And you killed him. You broke him and killed him. No-one will forgive now. No-one can have the redemption twice. No-one can see the light twice.

I heard him. I heard him screaming for me to help him. You don't know that. We were like brothers. Closer even. And I couldn't help him. I came too late. You were already gone and he was...

I'll kill you. I swear. One beautiful morning and you won't wake to see it. You'll be gone and no-one will forgive you. Ever. You can rot in hell for this. You will.

I look into his eyes. They are empty, bloodshot, color fading. I can still the the pain and fear, despair in them. He fought you and you made him unable to defense himself. You raped him and choked him. Kicked his throat, making him unable to yell anymore. Or breathe. You'll pay for this.

I brush the strands off his face. The strands that were always either framing his face or right infront of his eyes. Like he never minded. I close his eyes with my fingertips. His eyes are not ice blue anymore. They are light blue, his lips are cold. Blue and cold.

I cover his body. How many times did he sleep next to me, in my embrace when the nightmares kept him up? I lost count.

I think I'm crying. My heart is breaking. I thought I didn't have any emotions. One by one they have returned. But I still can hate you. And I do. I hunt you down and make you suffer.

His voice is ringing in my head. Asking you why, asking you to stop...

And you didn't.

Because of that he is dead now.

And he learned to love you. And you said you returned it.

Liar.

Murderer.

Traitor.


End file.
